User talk:Adele Addict
Welcome! Congratulations on starting James Cameron's Titanic Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hello! Hey, I'm here! ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 02:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I am interested. I'm most likely going to help out with spelling and grammar, plus against vandals. I'm going to ask around a few wikis for any help with this. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll check. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nope. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I can wait. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:32, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry, but in order to be spotlighted through the request page a wiki needs to meet all of the spotlight criteria, including 200 non-stub content pages. I realize it's frustrating when you are building a new wiki from scratch, but the very best thing you can do to attract more editors is actually to keep adding content. Please ask again when you can meet all the spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 02:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree. I'm trying to stay interested, but somehow, I can't...♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Wiki Hey Tsu'tey remember me. Its Neytiri765, friend of u always! I came to visit ur wiki. Its gr8. Don't suppose u could visit my wiki. u might feel like i am being a bit stupid because this wiki already exists. however, i wanted a wiki of my own and that was the only thing i knew loads about. it is i luv avatar wiki. If u do visit it plz add a page because it isn't very big at the moment. If that is not too much to ask plz do it. Neytiri765 15:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) long time no see haven't seen u around for ages. Where have u been? r u sure ur willing to let me take over ur wiki. If so give me sarah manleys link. If not thats fine! u know Faern on avatar wiki. She is really getting on my nerves. She gave me a 3 day block for saying that she deleted my blog. I hate her. Also how is ur novel coming along. Havent been able to check it for ages. My doctor who/avatar novel is coming along gr8. I discovered that it is actually a fanfiction not a novel. Another thing! u havent visited my wiki yet. Plz can u do this and help improve it. With all my school work i don't find the time to do it! You can tell i'm a girl. I've been rambling on for ages! I must go now. It's time to go out for dinner. A lovely carvery! Yum. It makes me go crazy. I don't know half the things i'm doing when there is a mention of a carvery even if i do love pizza, chips, pasta, cake, ice cream, chocolate and stir fry more. In fact i don't know why i just told you that! Still it's there now and i can't be bothered to get rid of it. Talk to ya soon. Please reply. Neytiri765 17:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I love your James Cameron's Titanic page <3 It is the best :p I just wanted to let you knoww TitanicLuver96 23:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) TitanicLuver96 Hey! Hi, this is a really cool wiki you made. I never knew it existed all this time. Anyways, I hope to be of help here now that I know about it and see that you've departed from here. I know how to use wikis because I'm an editor and admin on other wikis myself, so no need to explain anything. I also cleaned up your talk page by the way because it was all messy. :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 00:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi you are founder that right? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 04:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC)) Why you not have Admin function today? And one thing, How i can found who is founder on any wiki. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 04:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC)) RE: Thank you Hi there! It's wonderful to see you again. :D I remember approaching you several years ago, asking if I could adopt this wiki. Everything worked out well, and yes, I've done my best to expand this wiki, along with my fellow admin. I appreciate the compliments and your kind words, so thank you. Trust me, as much as I have grown and developed this wiki, it still needs A LOT of work to get anywhere here the outcome I've longed for it to be. Congrats on becoming admin on so many other wikia networks. I was looking through your profiles and you have definitely earned it. Much luck to you. (^.^) '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC)